Our Inherent Weakness
by aguiltyconscience
Summary: Modern AU Crossover: Maleficent, Frozen and Kim Possible. After she witnesses a brutal gang killing, Aurora enters the unfamiliar and dangerous war between the Arendelles and the Moors. Warnings: violence, strong language and sexual content [Malora].
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **AU/Crossover, sight OOC Elsa—for now….also language and violence

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from these movies/TV show. I just write about them. _

Chapter 1: Winter's Chill

Aurora was beginning to regret her decision to walk home. As the wind stung her face and the below freezing temperature numbed her entire body, she wondered what had compelled her to do something so thoughtless. _Oh right. _The blonde grit her teeth at the memory as she continued to trudge down the snow covered sidewalk. Her boyfriend Phillip had proposed to her out of the blue only a few months into their relationship. To make matters worse, he hadn't even given her the chance to answer before he added that it was her father's idea. For as long as Aurora could remember, her father had always been controlling and over bearing, but when he had finally allowed her to start dating Aurora thought that he had changed. She should have known that it was only a trick- all along he had a plan. He had introduced her to Phillip after all, but she had been too hopeful, too naïve to realize what was going on.

The blonde paused suddenly looking around the empty streets. It was dead quiet and she knew that she wasn't supposed to be walking alone at night-especially downtown. The few street lamps that lined the sidewalk left a majority of Aurora's path unlit. She hadn't walked through this neighborhood enough to know which way was fastest, and she found herself panicking. Picking up the pace, Aurora muttered a curse under her breath as she continued through the abandoned streets. She refused to go back and it wasn't until she looked to see what time it was that she realized her phone was dead. The blonde kept her head down as she sped past the rundown buildings. Her heart was beating fast and the sound thundered in her ears as she turned down a street she finally recognized. Aurora sighed in relief but she stopped mid stride when she heard what sounded like a scream. She spun around looking into the darkness she had just come from, but nothing had changed. Her mind was screaming at her to leave, that something terrible was about to happen, but her body wouldn't listen. Aurora stood frozen in fear as she waited for something, anything.

Before she knew it, Aurora was running back across the street. Another scream, this time louder had sounded from not too far away. Aurora didn't think twice as she raced down an alley following the muffled voices that grew louder with each step.

"P-please, I don't know anything!"

Another pained screamed accompanied by the sound of shattering glass.

"You're lying."

Aurora stopped cold her breath catching in the back of her throat as she took in the sight before her. There was a man pinned against a wall his entire body encased in ice save for his head. He was missing a hand which Aurora assumed had been broken to bits, and he was crying and begging for mercy. Aurora was surprised to see that his captor was a woman not much older than she was. The blonde's expression was murderous as she glared at the incoherent man. It was clear to Aurora that the woman was growing impatient, but as she watched the blonde she couldn't help but wonder how she wasn't freezing. The platinum blonde was seconds away from murdering someone and all Aurora could worry about was her outfit. She was wearing nothing heavier than a long sleeve shirt, but the cold didn't seem to bother her as she took a step closer to the trapped man. He fell silent as the blonde eyed him trying to decide whether or not he was worth any more of her time. The man looked surprised when the woman simply sighed before shooting him a questioning look.

"Tell me, who hired you?" The man's eyes went wide with fear and Aurora saw him stiffen. He stayed silent but it was all that the blonde needed to hear. She smiled raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Was it Moor?"

The man didn't get a chance to reply before the blonde waved a hand in his direction. Aurora didn't understand the dismissive gesture, but as the blonde turned to leave the ice that surrounded him began to travel up his neck covering him completely. His screams were short-lived as the blonde spun around and kicked at the ice smashing it completely. The pieces dropped to the ground disappearing among the snow. Aurora didn't realize that she had made a sound until the blonde turned in her direction a small smile gracing her lips.

Aurora ducked but it was too late she had already been seen. Her chest tightened as she began to panic-she was going to die. Aurora took a step back only to have the woman follow her eyeing her curiously. As if reading her thoughts the older blonde laughed only causing Aurora to grow more panicked. She continued to back up until she hit the wall, but by the time she noticed the blonde was right in front of her.

"Curious one aren't you?"

Aurora opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, and for the second time that night her body refused to cooperate. She froze as she locked eyes with the blonde, the older woman's blue eyes looking deep into her own. It wasn't until now that that Aurora really took in the other woman's appearance. She was about her height maybe a little shorter, and her long hair was braided and swept to the side. She looked so young…well older than Aurora, but not old enough to kill like it was nothing. Aurora's gaze darted down the alley looking for an escape before turning back to the blonde in defeat. Aurora was confused to see that the older woman looked offended by this action, but she let it go as the blonde spoke up again.

"So, how much did you see?"

Aurora couldn't help but be distracted by the ice that had already started to creep up the wall behind her. She flinched trying to move away from it but the blonde was standing right in front of her. Aurora fidgeted nervously before she finally managed to speak. Her words were no more than a whisper, but the other woman heard her clearly frowning slightly.

"You killed him…"

The blonde looked behind her to the scene as if she didn't recall doing such a thing only moments ago. She sighed before turning back her eyes narrowing.

"So too much."

Aurora's breath hitched as the ice forming behind her began to cover her legs in a thin layer of frost. She was about to be trapped unless she did something fast, but her feeling of dread was overpowered by her growing curiosity. "But why?" The other blonde seemed to think that it was strange as well. Of all the things to question as she was about to die, this was not what either of them had been expecting, but the older woman decided to humor her nevertheless. She smiled thoughtfully before distancing herself from the blonde.

"I suppose I can tell you since you won't have any use for this information soon…" The older woman trailed off as she considered her words carefully. She opened her mouth to speak but paused suddenly and looked around curiously. Aurora was about to question this but the blonde had turned her attention back to her before she got the chance.

"That _man_ was hired by my enemy to figure out how to kill me." The blonde's bluntness caught Aurora off guard and rendered her temporarily speechless. _Your enemy? _The blonde suddenly remembered the name that the other woman had mentioned earlier, but it appeared that they were finished talking. The blonde raised a hand shooting the other woman a glare.

"Alright, enough stalling, time t-"The blonde was cut off as something flew in front of her, pecking madly at her face. _What was that, a bird?_ Aurora watched dumbstruck as the other blonde yelled and swatted at the cawing bird that was flying around her head. Ice was flying from the blonde's hands but it kept missing the bird by a hair as it continued to flap around. Aurora gasped as she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled away from the ruckus. She allowed herself to be led out of the alley until she saw a car waiting for them. She stopped in her tracks clearly frustrating her rescuer as she protested.

"W-wait, what? Where are we going?" The bewildered blonde just looked to the taller figure expectantly. She had already started to pull her towards the car before she answered, but once she did Aurora didn't argue.

"Arendelle is going to come after you, and if you want to live you better come with me."

Aurora had been sitting in silence for almost an hour before she finally gathered the courage to speak. Her rescuer was staring straight ahead and hadn't looked at her once since she started driving. Aurora had wanted to ask where they were going, but she didn't want to upset the other woman. The brunette looked a little irritated as it is and Aurora didn't want to do anything to get on her bad side. Especially since she owed the woman her life…She took a deep breath before turning toward the other woman.

"Um- I." Aurora blushed. She didn't usually sound like a bumbling fool but she honestly had no idea where to start. The younger woman's flustered state caught the brunette's attention but she didn't say anything. She watched as the blonde struggled with her words and played with the ends of her hair awkwardly. The older woman sighed.

"Maleficent"

Aurora turned to the brunette so fast that her neck cracked. She stared at the older woman in disbelief but didn't say anything in return. After the prolonged silence, Aurora honestly hadn't expected the brunette to talk to at all, but now…

Aurora's questioning look was answered as the brunette sighed once again tightening her grip on the steering wheel her knuckles turning white.

"My name is Maleficent."

At first Aurora just nodded silently unsure of how she should respond. She turned to look out of window beside her the sight of the snow causing her to shiver even though she was in a heated car.

"I-Thank you, Maleficent, for saving me."

Maleficent visibly relaxed nodding at the younger woman smiling faintly. "You're welcome, Aurora." The blonde's surprise didn't get past Maleficent and she knew that she was going to have some questions to answer. Maleficent had known that she was going to have to explain the situation to the younger woman eventually. She had only hoped that she could keep pushing it off because she had a feeling that the blonde wasn't going to like what she had to say. Maleficent's hopes were dashed as the younger woman spoke up her eyes wide in surprise.

"How did you know?"

The brunette tensed as she took a deep breath preparing to start her story. She could hardly believe that she was going to tell a complete stranger, a complete stranger that she had _also _just saved from certain death at the hands of the Ice Queen. Maleficent didn't even know why she had saved the blonde when ultimately it would only cause more trouble for her in the long run. She didn't know why—yet she wasn't ready to question it just yet. Maleficent sat up a little straighter as she glanced over to see that the blonde was eagerly waiting.

"When Diaval and I were tracking our hired help a member of our team was able to I.D you." _Our hired help?_ The younger woman now had more questions than ever, but she held her tongue as Maleficent continued. The brunette noticed this and groaned internally she could have used the distraction. She looked in the rear view mirror briefly before she added.

"Diaval is the one who really saved you, not me." At the mention of the crow Aurora started she couldn't believe that she forgot about him! The blonde started to fire off questions so fast that Maleficent could barely keep up.

"D-Diaval's the crow? Where is he? Did we leave him behind? I can't believe I forgot!" The brunette caught herself before she smiled at Aurora who was now madly searching for the aforementioned crow. She shook her head catching Aurora's attention before looking back at the younger woman.

"You don't need to worry about him, Diaval will catch up to us." Confused beyond belief Aurora just sat in silence as she tried to process everything that was going on. The blonde thought about what she, or rather _they_ were going to do now. Aurora didn't even know where Maleficent was taking her, for all she knew the brunette could be tricking her. Maybe she was only using her to get to the crazy ice-wielding blonde that had almost killed her. No. Why would she even bother saving her then? Aurora's mind was running a mile a minute and Maleficent could practically see the gears turning as she looked at the blonde. Suddenly confusion turned to despair as Aurora looked away from her and back toward the road.

"Wait, does this mean that I can't go back home?"

There it was the dreaded question that Maleficent didn't know how to answer. Her instinct was to simply answer no because she knew that it was the safest thing to say. The look on Aurora's face however, made her want to lessen the blow and comfort the younger woman in any way possible. Maleficent sighed at her conflicting feelings toward Aurora as much as at the question she asked.

"I'm afraid that it wouldn't be safe." The brunette didn't need to elaborate. She had already told her that someone was after her. Even if she didn't know why the blonde understood that the issue wasn't going to blow over any time soon. Aurora frowned as her mind went to the mysterious blonde. What would she want with her anyway? As soon as Aurora inquired about the blonde she noticed that Maleficent's expression changed. Her jaw tightened and her gaze turned dark at the mention of her enemy. Afraid that she may have offended her, Aurora almost regretted asking, but once Maleficent began she realized that it wasn't her that she was mad at.

"She's known as the Ice Queen, but her real name is Elsa Arendelle. She was born with the powers that you saw tonight and many more, but I suppose the most important thing to note is that our two groups have been fighting for years." The blonde still didn't understand but Maleficent beat her to it. She explained that their group was essentially a bunch of runaways that had come from somewhere far away in Europe. Arendelle had formed the group after her parents' deaths and since then she's made it her mission to try and kill her and everyone who worked for her. The vague explanation was barely enough to satisfy Aurora's curiosity, but she could tell that this was Maleficent's intention. Although she had already shared more than expected, the blonde knew that she wasn't going to disclose more information than necessary. For this reason, Aurora didn't push it and just took in what was being offered. However, she did have one question that had been bothering her since their conversation began.

"Wait, so who is in your-?"

Aurora paused as they finally turned down a road that wasn't completely void of life. Suddenly there were buildings and streetlights that actually worked along the surrounding streets. They were back in the downtown area only several miles away from where the attack had happened. Aurora looked to Maleficent in bewilderment but the brunette didn't seem to notice as she turned into the parking lot of a high-rise apartment complex. They had been driving for over an hour and they hadn't ended up even 10 minutes away from where they'd started! As Maleficent parked the car she finally acknowledged the confused blonde with a matching look.

"What?" The blonde just stared at the older woman incredulously as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Aurora let out an exasperated huff as she followed suit slamming the door a little harder than intended.

"Did we just drive around in circles?" The brunette finally seemed to understand Aurora's frustration, but she only shrugged as she began to walk toward the building.

"I had to make sure that we weren't being followed."

Aurora didn't miss a beat as she walked through the doors leading to the elevators. "For a whole hour?" The blonde groaned when Maleficent just nodded as she pushed the button. Aurora looked around curiously wondering if this was where the brunette lived. It seemed too normal for a, could she even call her a gang leader? The blonde turned back to the parking lot and couldn't help but notice how many cars there were. She almost missed the elevator doors opening as she tried to work through the possibilities in her head.

Aurora stood silently next to Maleficent as the elevator doors closed. She noted how they were going to the 9th floor, so there were definitely a lot of people living here. The awkward silence between them continued as they both watched the strip of light above the door flash the different floor numbers. _3….4….5..._

"Were you expecting something else?" Maleficent had obviously noticed her discomfort. She was looking at her out of the corner of her eye watching as the blonde fidgeted. Aurora shook her head speaking so softly that the brunette could barely hear her over the rumble of the elevator.

"No, I don't really know what I was expecting. I still really have no idea what's going on." Maleficent frowned at this and opened her mouth to say something, but the ding signaling their arrival cut her off. The doors opened revealing a relatively short hallway that led to a set of double doors. Aurora hesitantly stepped out following Maleficent who sighed heavily. The brunette felt guilty for not explaining things better. However, given that she had acted on whim when she saved Aurora, she was still trying to figure out what her next move would be. For now Maleficent couldn't worry about that, first and foremost she needed to figure out if the Arendelles were on to her.

"I'm sorry, Aurora but I think I can explain more once I talk to everyone."

It was called the Underground. It was a place where start-ups, investors and entrepreneurs worked collaboratively. There were offices, work rooms, and an assortment of other services offered for the aspiring young minds that met here. The area was popular for quite some time. It was the perfect place to operate 'under the radar' which was why Elsa had bought off the owners. They had worked here for years and with a few modifications and added security details they had yet to be found by the Moors. In fact, Elsa almost considered it safe enough to live in, almost. There were a few concerns that she still had about their underground hideout. The first was that even though the location was supposedly still in business, there was always the chance of the secret getting out somehow. No matter how many people they paid off, all it took was more money for someone to rat them out. The second thing that the blonde didn't particularly like about this place was that she couldn't easily keep track of was going on around her. Sure there were cameras covering almost every inch of this place, but if she couldn't see it herself she grew paranoid. The last and most important weakness of the area was its lack of access. It had been the first thing on their list, but once they had become busy with other things they forgot all about their escape routes.

It was no secret that the Ice Queen was paranoid. At least to anyone who knew her, it was obvious that Elsa was accustomed to looking over her shoulder and staying out of arm's reach. She had spent a majority of her life on the run after her parents were killed and the only people that she kept in contact with- who knew who she really was, was her 'team'. They were loyal, supportive and believed in her cause almost as much as she did. She would never tell any of them, especially Hans, but they were more like a family to her. She had grown apart from her only remaining family member, not from a lack of contact-hell she lived with her. No, Elsa had purposely distanced herself from her sister because she was deathly afraid of putting her in danger. She wasn't allowed to come to the Underground, be alone in public or even be seen with her. It was extreme and the redhead had protested at first, but many screaming matches and tears later she had given up. Her sister was unreachable when it mattered the most, and it almost scared the younger woman how determined she was. Over four years and too many enemies later, Anna feared that if she didn't do something soon she would lose her sister forever.

The moment Elsa opened the door, Kristoff could tell that she was in a terrible mood. The room immediately grew colder as the blonde stomped across the floor and to an unoccupied chair. The burly man sighed as he watched the younger blonde glare at nothing in particular.

"Let me guess, you couldn't figure anything out anything about Moor?" Elsa's frown deepened at the mention of the brunette confirming Kristoff's suspicions that she indeed hadn't been able to gather any useful information.

"Where is he?" The other blonde shook her head closing her eyes as she spoke through grit teeth.

"He's dead, and that's not even the worst part." Kristoff could already tell that he didn't like where this was going. The younger woman suddenly jumped up and began pacing the floor with a grimace.

"I ran into a little trouble someone saw me." Kristoff shot the younger blonde a confused look. He didn't understand what Elsa was getting at. True, the blonde was pretty good about staying out of sight, but whenever she did happen to run into trouble it was never a problem. If someone saw her they usually (more often than not) ended up dead, and this time shouldn't be any different unless…

"How did he get away?!" Kristoff was floored no one had ever outsmarted Elsa, and definitely no random bystander. The older man looked to see that the blonde had cringed, but it wasn't for the reasons he thought. Elsa groaned under her breath as she turned to face her friend avoiding eye contact.

"It was a she"

At this point Kristoff's jaw hit the floor as he stared incredulously at the blonde who still hadn't looked up from the floor.

"Wait, you're telling me that you were bested by some girl?!"

This comment earned him a glare from Elsa but he didn't back down. He knew that something was up, it wasn't like her to slip up like this. Instead of getting mad, Elsa just sighed and shook her head before starting to pace again.

"No of course not. Moor showed up with her little _pet_." Elsa was too deep in thought to notice Kristoff's look of surprise. The blonde was secretly wondering why she hadn't mentioned the brunette in the first place. He had so many questions. Had she tried to follow them? Why were they following _their_ man? Most importantly, why had Moor even bothered to rescue this girl? There had to be some significance that they were missing; something that they wouldn't find until they found her. Kristoff opened his mouth to speak, but Elsa was a step ahead of him.

"We're going to need to figure out who this girl is. Maybe she can lead us to where Moor is hiding." The older man just nodded as he thought about how they would go about doing this. They had never successfully tracked the woman and her team before. They had only run into each other by coincidence. Like tonight. However, if Elsa had gotten a good enough look at her it would be all but too easy to figure out who she was, but they needed to act fast. Moor was aware of this fact and Elsa only had a limited amount of time before the other woman made sure that the girl was untraceable.

Kristoff stood up with a sense of urgency. "I can go talk to Olaf and Sven, see if we can I.D her." Elsa nodded absentmindedly as she walked toward the door.

"Yeah I'll go talk to them now." She didn't think it would too much of a challenge figuring out who this woman was. Since the blonde had looked about her sister's age Elsa figured that she was still in school. All she needed to do was—Elsa's thoughts were cut off as Kristoff spoke making her stop cold.

"Elsa, first I think you should go talk to your sister."

A/N: I probably won't update for the next week or so (for any of my stories) but after finals week I'll be back at it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's late. Feel free to leave feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team Meeting

Aurora didn't know what to expect when Maleficent opened the double doors in front of her. She had imagined a group of intimidating gang members accompanied by a crow of course, or something along those lines. They would be waiting in silence for their leader to return, and they would probably be smoking cigarettes or drinking. However, what the blonde saw expelled the stereotype, and made her wonder what exactly she had walked into.

The room was surprisingly well lit, no cigarette smoke thickening the air, and far more furnished than Aurora could have imagined. There was a large table at the center of the room, and as they walked further in Aurora noticed two people sitting at the far end. Maleficent seemed to stand up taller as the two brunettes turned to her curiously. The man sitting on the table, rather than in a chair, was a tall brunette who looked to be in his late 20s. The brunette's sharp features turned to Aurora, but he didn't say anything as he stood up slowly to lean against the table. This action caught the other man's attention, and he looked over his laptop at the blonde raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Diaval, I take it you ensured we weren't followed?" The brunette in question merely nodded before crossing his arms. The gesture silently demanded an explanation for the blonde's presence, but Maleficent ignored it for the time being. She turned her attention to the other brunette with a frown. He had already returned to furiously typing away on the laptop in front of him. As if anticipating her question, Wade smiled and nodded proudly.

"Were you able to find anything out about what our friend discovered before his… untimely death?"

The dark-skinned man, Aurora noticed, looked to be about her age. He was short and round, and his cheeks were covered in freckles. The short brunette took one last look at the screen in front of him before closing it quickly. He smiled and looked at Maleficent before nodding again.

"He was onto something alright, but he didn't get to follow up with the guy from Norway, we'll probably have to do that ourselves."

Maleficent just nodded before considering all of the possibilities for their next move. If the connection from Norway could get them the information they needed then everything would be set. The brunette wondered who would go talk to him, but she didn't get very far before Diaval cleared his throat. Maleficent shot him a look of annoyance, but he only nodded and confirmed that he would be the one going. The brunette was about to thank him when she noticed Aurora shift next to her. She had begun to fidget in her discomfort and it was painfully obvious that she didn't like not knowing what was going on. Just when Maleficent thought that she was going to have to speak up, a voice sounded from across the room making the already anxious blonde jump in surprise.

"So are you going to introduce us to blondie, or what?"

Aurora turned toward the voice but all she saw was a pair of legs hanging off the side of a couch. The blonde didn't have time to question the strictly green and black attire before the woman stood up and shot Maleficent an expectant look before turning back to her. The older brunette took her time walking over to them as Maleficent merely sighed in defeat.

"This is Aurora. She had a run in with Arendelle."

It was obvious by the green and black clad woman's expression that this wasn't enough detail, but she didn't say anything as she looked Aurora up and down curiously. The brunette was an inch or two shorter than Aurora was, but it didn't make her any less intimidating to the younger woman. Her jumpsuit covered up most of it, but from what Aurora could tell there was something off about the older woman's looks. The brunette's skin had an unnatural tint, in fact it was almost green. She must have been caught staring because a laugh escaped the woman, and she put a hand on her hip

"What did Elsa want with blondie here?"

Aurora frowned slightly annoyed by this woman's continual use of the nickname, but it only lasted so long. Aurora blushed as she met the woman's gaze, and noticed her teasing smirk. Clearly she enjoyed making the blonde feel uncomfortable. Maleficent noticed it too and shot the brunette a warning look.

"Shouldn't you be with Kim? Or anywhere else?" The woman in question just laughed her smile growing wider as she did so. Everyone knew what Maleficent had really meant by the question, well maybe everyone but Aurora who was still a little intimidated. However, the brunette took this 'get lost' as a reason to push a little further. She shook her head as she raised her hand in a shrugging motion.

"Nah, she's resting. We got tired of fighting." At the word fighting, one of the brunette's gloved hands lit up casting a green glow around her. Aurora jumped and let out an almost imperceptible gasp. The woman looked positively evil, and the heat coming off of her hand made Aurora sweat. Unfortunately for her, Maleficent had been standing right behind the younger woman, and in her attempt to separate herself from the glowing brunette, Aurora had elbowed the taller woman. She ignored the blonde for the moment as she glared at the grinning woman across from her.

"Why don't you go join her then, Shego?" It wasn't a question so much as it was an order, and luckily for the blonde the older woman obeyed. Shego sighed lowering her hand, effectively putting out the flame, as she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. "Suit yourself boss, but we'll be back."

The brunette disappeared out of the double doors leaving an agitated Maleficent and a clueless Aurora behind. The group was silent for a minute before Wade, oblivious to the tension in the room, spoke up suddenly. "Our Norway guy is requesting a meeting for…this Friday, so two days from now! Diaval do you still want to go?" Although everyone was fearing Maleficent's reaction to this sudden outburst, the brunette was more than happy to have a distraction from what just happened. She didn't miss a beat as she turned to Wade and walked over to him leaving Aurora's side. The blonde didn't notice that Maleficent had moved until she heard her speak from across the room. She was still thinking about the mysterious and apparently…magical brunette. Well Aurora didn't know if it was magic, but her powers were something else; the opposite of the Ice Queen's, but easily as terrifying. She wondered what the extent of the brunette's powers were.

"Actually, let's send Shego if it will get her out of my hair. Diaval I'd like you to stay here." The man in front of the laptop just nodded, as did Diaval, before he began to type a response. Wade paused briefly looking to the Maleficent curiously. "Should I send Kim along too? To keep her in line?"

Maleficent couldn't help but smile at this. "Please do."

After Diaval and Wade left to do who knows what, Aurora hoped that now she would get an explanation about what the hell was going on. After pretending to think about work for a few minutes, Maleficent finally turned to Aurora with an apologetic look.

"I apologize, Shego can be…a bit of a handful, especially if you're not used to her." The blonde didn't really know how to respond so she just nodded. Maleficent sensed this and decided that she owed the younger woman a _real _explanation. She gestured for Aurora to take a seat, which she did, and then she followed suit with a rather loud sigh.

"I think that I need to let you in on something."

The blonde just nodded dumbly before Maleficent continued. She looked away for a moment trying to figure out what the most important information was, but instead of coming up with any sort of strategy the brunette said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry this must be difficult, but it really is just to keep you safe." The blonde looked a little confused by this but she didn't protest as Maleficent continued causing her to sit up straighter. The older woman seemed to struggle as she thought about how to say whatever was on her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was frighten Aurora, but honestly she needed to get her point across and make sure that they acted in everyone's best interest.

"Aurora, I know that I haven't told you much about her, but Elsa-her entire team is dangerous. If you were to go home right now I have no doubt that she would find you, but here, you're safe. We can protect you." The blonde seemed to consider this but she didn't think that she could make any arguments. She did however, look to the brunette hopefully, but when Maleficent shook her head in response she fell silent.

"W-what about the police? Can't the-"Aurora stopped when Maleficent only frowned sighing heavily before she stood up.

"I'm afraid there are too many that have been paid off to ensure your safety." At this answer the younger woman's expression turned utterly hopeless. It seemed that the gravity of her situation was beginning to dawn on her. Aurora's gaze fell as her head dropped in an attempt to hide her disappointment. She probably wasn't fooling anyone, but at this point she didn't care. She couldn't fathom the idea of not being able to return to her friends, family—hell even her father had been able to at least offer her protection. She would exchange his overbearing, even demeaning at times, protection for this current feeling of insecurity and vulnerability that plagued her now. This woman, who was essentially a stranger, was asking her to entrust her life to her and her team that she hadn't even really talked to. Everyone that she had relied on to keep her safe throughout the years, according to Maleficent, couldn't do it now-only she could. The situation was just overwhelming, and the blonde didn't know how to deal with it-she didn't want to.

Aurora didn't realize that she had started crying until the brunette held a tissue out to her. "Here." The blonde looked to Maleficent, the mysterious woman, the gang leader, her rescuer gratefully. She took the offered tissue but the moment that the brunette sat down Aurora pulled her into a hug. Maleficent froze unsure of how to react, but she finally just returned the embrace carefully wrapping her arms around the younger woman. As they sat in silence, Maleficent wondered how she was going to manage to stay true to her word. If she was going to keep the blonde safe from Arendelle, there were a few things she needed to do first.

Elsa Arendelle hurried into the apartment locking the door behind her before she sped down the hallway. She was half-expecting to find her sister in tears, or suffering from a panic attack based off of what Kristoff had told her. However, when she walked into the living room, all she saw was the younger woman sitting in front of the television. This in itself was confusing because Anna didn't watch T.V., but once Elsa saw the discarded pile of study materials she understood. The redhead was still recovering from her finals. Anna barely even noticed her sister walk up behind her.

"Hi Elsa." Anna reached for the remote to shut off the T.V. as she turned her attention to the blonde. Elsa smiled as she sat on the table next to the redhead's stack of notes and textbooks. It was just high enough to rest her arm on it as she looked to the younger woman curiously. As expected, Anna looked exhausted but now that all of the tests were over the redhead typically didn't worry about how she did-she didn't see a point. It was for this reason that Elsa knew that something else was bothering her sister, and she didn't bother with small talk as she noticed the look the redhead shot her.

"Is something bothering you, Anna?" Just as she had expected, the younger woman looked away with a frown causing Elsa to do the same. Anna grabbed one of her hands with the other, and squeezed it before she managed to look back to her sister nervously. Well now the blonde definitely knew that something was wrong, and there was no way that she would let it go. Anna had a feeling that she knew what Elsa's response would be, so she decided that her best option was to buy some time. She did her best to shoot the blonde a confused look before she finally responded.

"What makes you think that something is bothering me?"

The look Elsa gave her told Anna that she realized what she was doing, but the blonde bit nonetheless. She knew that the younger woman didn't have a chance. Elsa's response came as a surprise, and Anna honestly didn't know what to say. She was torn between going to yell at her friend, or just giving in and testing her luck.

"Kristoff told me that something was up. He was worried about you." The younger woman bit her lip frustration evident in her expression, but Elsa didn't say anything. She looked to Anna expectantly, the blonde could tell that she was debating on whether or not to tell the truth, and she could only hope that the redhead would make this easy. Anna sighed looking away from the older woman once again as she decided to just come out with it. She knew what the worst outcome would be, another fight, more yelling, but she just-she had to try.

"I just, I wanted to be able to celebrate Christmas this year, but I know that never really happens and I-I don't know…" Anna trailed off her voice growing softer as she looked to the blonde with a look that was a mix of dejection and hopefulness. When all Elsa did was sigh in response Anna knew that she wasn't going to win this battle without a fight-maybe not even then. The blonde stood up walking away from the younger woman as she shook her head.

"Anna, we've talked about this." The redhead jumped up from the couch and followed her sister. She barely had time to respond before Elsa began to fire off her list of reasons why they couldn't do what Anna was asking. The younger woman had heard them all before-countless times, and she wasn't going to accept this as an answer. "The last thing we need, Anna, is another distraction right now." The younger woman didn't even bother asking what Elsa meant, not only would she not tell her, but she would belittle her and say that she didn't understand or some cop out like that. Anna cut the blonde off ignoring her rant as she did the only thing that she could think of to get her sister's attention. When calling after her didn't work, Anna stomped her foot and practically screamed.

"Elsa, stop! Quit trying to make excuses and just listen to me!" The blonde turned around to face her sister with an exasperated look. Elsa sighed and it was one of those sighs that were always followed by something cliché like: 'You don't know what you're talking about' or 'I know you think that you know…' It was infuriating to be on the receiving end of such condescension, and Anna was sick of it.

"NO. Don't you give me that, don't you look at me like I'm a clueless child!" The older woman's eye's widened as she watched her sister storm towards her with a defiant look, face flushed in anger.

"I understand that you lead a dangerous life, but I can take care of myself. I don't need all of your security measures." The redhead was referring to the countless restrictions, Elsa called them precautions, that were placed on her. They made it almost impossible for her to have any semblance of a normal life. She couldn't be alone outside of their house, she always had to have Sven or someone else from her sister's team following her around which was the reason why she didn't really have any friends. Who wanted to be friends with a girl who still needed a babysitter? Elsa was aware of this, and even if Anna didn't want to believe it there was nothing that either of them could do. If the younger woman wanted to stay in school, which she did, and if she wanted to be able to escape this life and start anew, which she did, then she had to go along with the rules her sister had set for her. These rules would keep her as safe as possible until she finished school, and got a job as a vet somewhere across the country-far away from this war that her sister insisted on fighting.

Given that Anna was only in the middle of her first year of school, and she was already beginning to push against the blonde's rules, it didn't look very promising. Both sisters knew this, but only Elsa seemed to understand, or at least care about what was at stake. She wasn't going to let Anna win, she wouldn't give her the opportunity to risk their lives.

"If this is what you think then clearly you don't understand, Anna."

Elsa had been prepared for another yelling match, for her sister to scream at her until her voice was hoarse. The alternative however, was worse, much worse than what the blonde had feared. Anna was so close to her that it was impossible to miss the younger woman's reaction to her harsh words. Anna's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Elsa watched as the redhead's lower lip began to tremble, and tears formed in her eyes. Anna bit her lip and looked down at the ground refusing to let her sister see her cry. Although it was already obvious to the blonde, Anna didn't want Elsa to see how much her words had hurt her.

"You think I'm useless, and that I'm too young to get it, but I'm not-"The redhead trailed off as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Anna noticed the older woman reach out for her as she spoke up, but she cut her off as she backed away.

"Anna-"

"I-I'm going to finish school, a-and I'm going to get a job of my own because I can't live like this anymore!"

Without another word the younger woman stormed past Elsa. The blonde didn't try to stop her as she heard the door open, and then slam moments later. Elsa sighed as she turned only to confirm her suspicion that Anna was gone before she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialed a familiar number, and gathered her things as she waited for an answer.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. What's up?" Elsa sighed again before she responded. "I'm going to need you to find out where Anna went, and keep her company." Kristoff didn't ask and the older woman wasn't surprised by this. After all he had been the one who sent her to talk to Anna, and given the nature of their 'talks', he figured that there was a 50/50 chance of something like this happening. Elsa could picture him nodding as his voice went in and out as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure I'll take care of it, but you need to get back here so Olaf and Sven can tell you what they found out about Aurora."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at this, but she didn't get a chance to question it before Kristoff continued. What he said next caused an unsettling feeling to wash over Elsa. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she didn't have to, to know she didn't like it.

"The girl is Stefan Rose's daughter."

"Aren't we leaving a little early? We're not meeting with him until Friday morning." The older woman just shrugged as she opened the door leading to the hallway. She figured that they were leaving earlier than necessary, but given the circumstances the sooner they left the better. The pair wasn't scheduled to leave until tomorrow morning, but they were currently on their way to meet with the team and figure out the logistics. This was the most important part of preparing for a trip. In order to ensure everyone's safety during trips like these, all members needed to know where people were going, how they were getting there, and who they were with. It could get tedious at times, but when a problem did arise no one regretted taking the time to go over everything.

Shego stepped into the elevator and pressed the button before she turned to the redhead next to her. "Just gives us more time for sight-seeing, or are you above that?" Kim laughed shaking her head as she exited the elevator. She shot the older woman behind her a skeptical look before she finally answered.

"From what Ron's told me about Norway, I already had my doubts, but we'll be in Eidsfoss of all places." Shego didn't get a chance to ask what Kim meant before she opened the double doors in front of her revealing the rest of their team.

"You guys all set?" Wade looked over to the pair curiously, and he couldn't help but notice how neither of them were carrying bags. Kim shook her head slowly in confusion as Shego just deadpanned. Of all the people on their team, the brunette had the least amount of patience for Wade. Despite the fact that he was arguably the most important member of their group, Shego just couldn't stand all of his tech-talk. For this reason, the younger man was criticized often, and had earned a nickname that he was less than happy about.

"We don't leave until tomorrow morning, bright and early!" The brunette made a point of adding the last part because she wasn't particularly happy about waking up at 5 in the morning. She wasn't a morning person which was why everyone was glad of the fact that they weren't the ones going with her. Kim just groaned at this comment, but she didn't complain along with her as she sat down across from Wade.

"So we leave here at 5, drive to Shego's place and leave from there?" Wade was nodding along with her, but when she trailed off he added.

"Don't forget about the two who are supposed to accompany you- uh"

"Marks and Holland…"

"Right, those two." Diaval continued to flip through the giant list of people on their payroll, most of which they could call on for tasks such as this one, but he set it down as he corrected.

"Make that Gary and Holland." Wade nodded as did the pair in question. Shego sat down in the chair next to Kim with a huff. The name didn't matter to her nearly as much as their reliability did, so long as they were of assistance in the event of an attack or some other kind of emergency. As they began to go over the rest of the game plan, Shego tried to pay attention, but the fact that Kim committed everything to memory, and that it bugged the redhead so much when she _didn't _pay attention, ensured that her motivation wasn't very high. However, the brunette made sure to get the gist of it, when she saw Maleficent's eyes on her.

They were to leave at 5, in the company of the two mentioned before, and then they will drive to Shego's about a half hour away. The two will reside here while Kim and Shego take the brunette's personal jet to Oslo, Norway. In Oslo they will meet a man named Jørn who will provide them with the address of yet another person-_the important person_ they are going to meet. After mention of the guy they were supposed to talk to, Shego tuned Wade out and let the redhead remember the rest. She figured that this man was going to tell them something important about Arendelle, and even though she didn't know what it was she wasn't worried. If Shego knew how to do anything, besides stealing and fighting, she knew how to make people talk.

A/N: I was so tempted to make them go to Arendel, but that would get really...too confusing. Next we'll see the aftermath of the sisters' fight, and Aurora will become more acquainted with the team.


End file.
